


Fucker

by KainWarheit



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Just a quick one shot, M/M, Masturbation, Wrench Being an Asshole, weird pairing I know but I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: It had just been a few months since Wrench and Josh started dating and even in that time, through the passion and intimacy, Wrench would still tease the hell out of the other. Sometimes it was verbally, getting into his head and messing with him, confusing him. Sometimes, it was physically, slipping touches and kisses and bites when everyone's heads were turned that he knew Josh would become flustered at. But, there were also times, even in moments of complete intimacy, where Wrench would still be a complete teasing ass-hat.This was one of those times.





	

It had just been a few months since Wrench and Josh started dating and even in that time, through the passion and intimacy, Wrench would still tease the hell out of the other. Sometimes it was verbally, getting into his head and messing with him, confusing him. Sometimes, it was physically, slipping touches and kisses and bites when everyone's heads were turned that he knew Josh would become flustered at. But, there were also times, even in moments of complete intimacy, where Wrench would still be a complete teasing ass-hat. 

This was one of those times. 

They both lay naked on Wrench's bed, hard and lustful as they kissed each other with passion. Tongues danced inside each other's mouths and Josh let out a few needy whimpers before Wrench finally pulled away, kissing on his lover's neck. 

"Hey, Josh," he asked with sing song voice. 

"Hmm," was the response—he knew exactly what Wrench wanted and he furrowed his brows. Yet, Wrench, ignored it. 

"Please let me jerk you off again," the blonde begged, nuzzling into Josh's neck, who became flustered at the request, as per usual. 

It was a game to Wrench, and Josh would deny his lover the satisfaction of hearing him say that he enjoyed being complete putty in his hands. It was like any other time Wrench teased Josh; he wanted a reaction. The first time Wrench did it, he was curious, and when Josh became a squirming, adorable mess, he knew he wanted to see the reaction ten times more. 

Josh only huffed and crawled to his lap, sitting facing away from him; back to his chest, legs parted slightly. His face was already flushed and as Wrench rested his chin on his shoulder, he turned his head away slightly, body betraying him as his cock gave and excited twitch. Oh, but Wrench noticed and took it as a cue to loosely wrap his hand around the other, starting with slowly, purposeful strokes. He kept his other hand on Josh's hip, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, nibbling softly.  

"Ah," Josh sighed out, resting one hand on Wrench's hand, hooking his free arm behind Wrench's neck. It didn't take long before he was already starting to squirm, needing more than what his boyfriend was giving him.  He tried bucking into the hand, but Wrench kept him still, which made him start to whine. 

"What is it, Josh," the anarchist said with a hum, smirking against the skin on his neck. 

"More...," he said, ever so softly. 

"What was that~?" 

"M-More...!" 

"Hmmm~? More what~?" 

At this point, Josh couldn't tell if he was more frustrated sexually or frustrated with Wrench. Ignoring the latter for the moment, he chewed on his bottom lip and whined again, letting his boyfriend have the win on this one—like always. 

"Faster... please, jerk me faster..." 

"Well, why didn't you just say that to begin with, babe," Wrench replied in a sing song tone, his smirk growing evermore. 

Josh didn't know whether to punch him or kiss him, but as he complied and began to move his hand faster, squeezing ever so gently, he wanted to kiss him. As he turned his head to face Wrench (finally), the blonde lifted his head to meet Josh's, crashing their lips together, creating passion in the moment. Josh moaned into the kiss, arching his back as Wrench continued to stroke the other quickly. 

Just as he thought he was about to cum, Wrench must have sensed it, because he slowed down to an agonizingly slow speed, causing the other to squirm again, parting from his lips. 

"Wrench," he whined, squirming in said man's lap, trying to create that lovely friction again. To this, Wrench only laughed, kissing on Josh's neck in every spot he adored. 

"Okay, okay, I'll let you have this one," Wrench said in a surprisingly soft tone, starting to quicken the pace of the hand wrapped around Josh's throbbing and needy cock. 

His toes curled, his back arched, and his jaw went slack as orgasm came closer and closer. Finally, with an elongated moan and a buck of his hips, Josh came hard, spraying his stomach and chest with his own essence. He slumped back against Wrench, panting, head lolled back against the other's shoulder. His lover tilted his head to the side so they could share a sweet kiss and Josh hummed, finally replying his protest against the teasing: 

"Fucker..."


End file.
